1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable information processing apparatus such as a notebook personal computer having an improved acoustic effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing apparatus such as computers in recent years, functions which allow processing of images and sound called multimedia, data communication and so forth, are installed also in portable information processing apparatus. In such a situation, in regard to sound, a notebook personal computer, or conventional portable information processing apparatus, has developed from an old apparatus in which a speaker was first installed, and in which a buzzer or a like element merely generated a beep or warning sound, to be equipped with an acoustic apparatus which outputs sound of a high quality, such as stereo sound, using a CD for music, and a CD-ROM or a like medium as a sound source, while also being equipped with higher functions. However, since portability and reduction in weight are required for a portable information processing apparatus, a speaker built in a portable information processing apparatus is also designed within the range of the restrictions.
Recently, for a speaker system of a portable information processing apparatus, two or more speakers for stereo sound are required. The locations for accommodating such speakers are contrived, or an external terminal for sound is provided to allow connection to external speakers. While various attempts for providing a stereo effect to a portable information processing apparatus have been made, one of the attempts is to adopt a docking station. In particular, a portable information processing apparatus is provided with minimum necessary functions in order to achieve portability and reduction in weight, while, for increase of functions, a configuration is employed so that an expansion unit, called docking station, is connected to the information processing apparatus. For an expansion unit for a portable information processing apparatus, a configuration that the portable information processing apparatus is placed on the expansion unit is usually adopted in order that the aspect of reduction in space of the information processing apparatus may not be spoiled.
In order to improve the feeling of presence to be provided by stereo sound, a certain distance must be secured between speakers. However, since the width of a notebook personal computer at present is substantially equal to the longitudinal length of the A4 size, the distance between left and right speakers is not sufficiently large, and a sufficient stereo effect cannot be obtained. On the other hand, while conventionally a speaker built in an expansion unit disposed at a bottom portion of an information processing apparatus is usually disposed in such a manner as to face a front, or a side of the expansion unit, another expansion unit is also available wherein a built-in speaker thereof is disposed on the outer side of a side of an information processing apparatus in order to secure a reduced thickness of the expansion unit and a sufficient magnitude of the vibration plane of the speaker. However, where the configuration that a portable information processing apparatus is connected to an expansion unit is employed, since such a part as a connector is required, there is a problem that the entire construction becomes large and it is inconvenient to carry. Further, a speaker built in a body has a problem in that, since it is small in size, the volume of low-pitched sound is not sufficiently large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable information processing apparatus which exhibits an improved acoustic effect by removably attaching a pair of speaker units on a body of the information processing apparatus.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising a body having a keyboard thereon, a display unit mounted for pivotal motion on the body, a pair of shafts provided at interior side corner portions of the body and each having a pair of terminals, and a pair of speaker units individually removably mounted for pivotal motion on the shafts, each of the speaker units including a sound outputting opening, a housing having a first engaging pawl thereon, a speaker mounted in the housing, a second engaging pawl mounted for pivotal motion at a first end of the housing for cooperating with the first engaging pawl to hold the shaft therebetween, first biasing means for biasing the second engaging pawl to be pivoted toward the first engaging pawl, a third engaging pawl mounted for pivotal motion at a second end of the housing, second biasing means for biasing the third engaging pawl for pivotal motion to removably engage with the body, a pair of springs which are resiliently pressed individually against the terminals when the speaker unit is mounted for pivotal motion onto a corresponding one of the shafts, and a pair of leads for connecting the springs to the speaker.
When the speaker units are to be used, they are individually pivoted approximately by 90 degrees leftwardly and rightwardly away from the body and are used in this condition. Consequently, a superior acoustic effect can be achieved. When the information processing apparatus is to be carried, the speaker units are removed from the body and the information processing apparatus by itself is carried. The information processing apparatus can be carried also in a condition wherein the speaker units remain mounted on the body.
Preferably, the housing of each of the speaker units is formed as a housing of the bass reflex type or of the back load phone type. This allows a speaker of a small size when used for the speaker units to output sound with low-pitched portions emphasized.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention and the manner of realizing them will become more apparent, and the invention itself will best be understood, from a study of the following description and appended claims with reference to the attached drawings showing some preferred embodiments of the invention.